1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle of the so called "off-road" type. More particularly, this invention relates to construction equipment including an adaptable off-road type vehicle that both oscillates and articulates facilitating its use in a wide variety of operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of off-road type vehicles have been known in the prior art. Each type of vehicle has been expensive and not used fully, since it was ordinarily connected with a particular type of attachment. As described in my co-pending application entitled "Adaptable Combination of Vehicle and Attachments", Ser. No. 919,179, filed June 26, 1978, there is provided an adaptable expensive vehicle that can be used with a wide variety of attachments such as augers, dump beds, ditch digging equipment, back hoes, revolving jib cranes, fork lifts and the like to more fully utilize the vehicle. This type of flexibility in the wide variety of uses necessitates a vehicle that is highly flexible, highly maneuverable and the like. This demands a vehicle that will articulate to afford the high degree maneuverability and ease of steering; and also a vehicle that oscillates, or can attain a more nearly level, or horizontal, platform for operation of the attachments. This type of vehicle that both articulates and oscillates has not been available in the prior art, particularly having the features delineated hereinafter.